


Wrapped In Red

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kelly Clarkson - Freeform, song fic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harsh row with your best friend - and love of your life - Spencer Reid, will you ever find it in you to take a risk? Time is running out this Christmas Eve, will you find your happy ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely inspired by [Kelly Clarkson - Wrapped In Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IFfZRVRbqM)! Merry Christmas everyone!

December 24th seemed to come around hideously fast, but the last thing you were feeling was Christmas spirit. You wandered over to your apartment window, a light flurry of snow dusting the streets below and you watched as the snowflakes sparkled, making the concrete below look like a glittery path. Everything looked so pretty, you’d even managed to perform a miracle on your apartment, making it look like a winter wonderland with the help of your best friend, Penny of course. A deep sigh released from within and you made your way back to the sofa where you curled into a ball. 

Two nights ago, you’d exchanged harsh words with your colleague, and love of your life, Spencer Reid. To everyone around, it was plain to see that you were both head over heels for each other. In your free time, you did everything together and he was hands down the most interesting person you’d ever met. You could listen to him spew fact after fact, every piece of interesting information for hours and you loved every second. Attending all kinds of cons and fayres together, you even spent alternate weekends sleeping over at each other’s apartments, spending days traveling and exploring, visiting museums and places of interest followed by many a movie night with take out, relishing in one another’s company. 

He was your best friend.

But, that meant there were complications. You were terrified of how intense your feelings for him had grown and the last thing you wanted was to ruin the beautiful friendship. That, coupled with your crippling insecurities within and extreme anxiety over commitment meant you could become quite volatile, and you had done just that the past three times Spencer had made a move. At first, you had pretended it was because you were concerned over having a relationship at work and what Hotch would think, but that excuse had been shut down over one particular team dinner, when even Hotch had joked about the two of you needing to “get together already”.

The incident two nights ago had been the final straw for Spencer and you really couldn’t blame him, you had pretty much lead him on. The two of you had been cuddled together on his sofa, watching Frozen and drinking some very fine, Italian wine. A drunken tickle fight had ensued and you both kissed for the first time, an insatiable and passionate kiss that had left you breathless.

And then he said it.

I love you, Y/N.

And you froze in fear, not even your slight buzz could disguise the feelings of dread and terror inside you. Your mind insisted it was fight or flight, and you opted for flight as you stood and sprinted for the door. Spencer had followed you all the way down to the street below, when he finally caught up with you he’d asked you why. Why did you keep running?

A question you couldn’t answer.

Spencer’s pride had suffered an almighty blow and he was angry, spitting that you needed to wake up before you blew your chance, that he wouldn’t wait around for you forever. And why should he? 

After uttering a pathetic apology, you'd simply turned and walked away, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk as you all but ran back to your apartment. And that's where you'd stayed since, hiding from everyone and everything. You'd even gone as far as to finish your Christmas shopping online. The only person you'd text back was your Mom, confirming that you'd definitely be over for dinner on the 25th. Everyone else were being ignored, including Penelope who was bound to know something was up by now. The truth was, every time your phone buzzed and it was Spencer, your heart shattered.

It’d been nearly two full days since then and you were starting to feel agitated with yourself for letting this happen and for bein a fool. Everything around you reminded you of how, for the best part of your adult life, you'd spend Christmas alone, wishing the situation was different and that you had someone to spoil and love for the holidays. You retreated into yourself, burying your face in your folded arms as the events of the night and Spencer’s words swam around your mind like it were a sea of misery. 

You were sick of feeling like this, like you were worthless and undeserving of happiness. Maybe it was time to change that. What if you let yourself run with it? Let someone in behind your walls and learn to love yourself. You could fix this. You could fix this right now…

Sitting bolt upright, you began chewing on your nails nervously as an idea struck you. A part of your brain told you that this was an awful idea but you were suddenly completely overcome with the magic of the season. You were pretty sure Spencer would still be at his and that he wasn’t leaving for Vegas until much later. Yes, this was it. You were going to do it.

You were going to tell him, you were going to just turn up at his door and tell him that you were completely and utterly besotted with him. 

On Christmas Eve.

Like a movie.

Damn.

~

Thirty minutes later and you were showered, sitting at your dressing table in naught but your bathrobe. Putting the final touches to your make up, you sat back and assessed yourself in the mirror. You had gone for a simple look consisting of minimal face application, flawless winged eyeliner with a touch of mascara. As you looked, you brows furrowed, something felt off about the way your face appeared and you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Time was ticking on, so you pushed it to the back of your mind for now.

With one swift movement, you let your hair loose from its tie and watched as it cascaded down over your shoulders. Simple curls was the way to go here so you set about switching your curling iron on, turning to look at the neatly organised clothes rail as you waited for them to heat up. 

Shit… what were you going to wear?

You continued to mull over outfit choices as you began to style your hair, nothing was standing out to you. It had to be something that ignited your confidence yet something entirely comfortable. 

After completing the desired styling, you were still no closer to making a decision. All you'd manage to achieved was an underwear choice, deciding on your favourite red lace set. A frustrated sigh left your lips, throwing down yet another dress on to the bed. As you turned you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and you froze momentarily before turning back, you took a few steps forward, tracing your fingers across the flesh of your stomach as you took in the sight of yourself in the lingerie. 

You looked good. Real good.

Moving to the side you checked yourself out some more, gently biting down on your lip as you considered making the boldest outfit choice of your life. But how could you deny it’s sheer perfection? You felt confident and comfortable. And as a bonus, this was oh so very memorable.

You couldn't do it... could you?

Damn right you could.

Your eyes flitted to the clock and you cursed as you realised the time, bounding across the carpeted floor to the storage cupboard you rummaged for your favourite silver stilettos. Frantically rushing back to your dressing table, you knew now what had been missing as you applied you blood red lipstick with expert precision.

After grabbing your black trench coat, throwing it on and tying the sash tightly into a bow, you grabbed your phone and shoved it in the pocket as you ran out of the door, slamming it shut behind you.

~

You stopped halfway up the stairs, in the final rush back home you'd neglected to even consider wearing stockings and the bitter wind outside had taken its toll on your legs. Bending down slightly you rubbed your hands up and down them in an attempt to give them some warmth, thanking your lucky stars you'd shaved them yesterday.

A couple more stairs and a few steps further and you were there. Standing outside of his door. A wave of nerves attacked your insides as you lifted your hand to knock.

No going back now.

You tapped your fist against the wooden panel and waited. It seemed like you had been standing staring at the door for an eternity, almost finding it in you run but the the sound of the latch came and the door swung open.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” The slight change in pitch indicated Spencer was definitely surprised to see you.

“Hi um…” You murmured, clearing your throat and taking a breath you continued. “I wanted to apologise for the other day. I was a bitch...l…” Damn, you'd never thought to rehearse a speech and now you were faltering.

“It's… Ok…” You could tell Spencer was a little confused, you needed to get a grip and do this.

“Look, I came here because I needed to. These past few days have sucked and I'm done. Like, I am done being alone and being too frightened to take risks. Everything you said was right…” You took another deep breath and finally met Spencer’s gaze as you finally released the words you’d never said, “I'm here because I want to risk it all, for you. I'm ready to tell you that I love you, Spencer Reid.”

There was silence and you could feel yourself physically shaking, from both the cold and the nerves. You opened your mouth to speak again but Spencer interrupted you.

“I feel like I've waited a lifetime to hear you say that.” His voice broke a little, it was obvious he was overcome with emotion.

“I know and I'm sorry about that. But I mean it, Spence, I love you. And I'm here because well, it's Christmas and I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to prove it.” 

You stepped closer and reached out your shaking hand to cup his face, Spencer smiled as he mirrored your action. 

“Christ Y/N, you're absolutely freezing. Here come inside.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you inside, you moved to shut the door before turning back round.

He was right there. The man you loved so deeply, stood directly in front of you. You could feel the heat radiating from him. You could smell his cologne. Taking in every inch of him, you licked your lips, he was wearing an auburn coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his usual tailored trousers. Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt his hand touch your face, his fingers playing with your hair.

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured low, your breath caught in your throat at his tone. “I think it's safe to say that I am totally and completely in love with you.” You closed your eyes as he moved closer, his lips just millimetres away from yours.

“All I've thought about since we kissed is kissing you again.” Your voice came out in a whisper, your stomach turning in excitement as you felt his breath travel across your skin.

“Then who am I to deny you your wish at Christmas?” You felt him smirk against your lips before he kissed you with such urgency, you were left completely breathless.

The kiss deepened, your hands all over each other as you had both yearned to do for so long. At this point, you had completely forgotten about the surprise beneath your coat but were promptly reminded as Spencer pulled at the sash, sliding it off of your arms. His hands returned to your hips for a moment but he pulled back suddenly, the look on his face priceless.

“Y/N! I… I… Um… Wow.” Seeing him so flustered gave you a spur of confidence, you stepped backwards and leant against the cold oak of the door.

“Do you like?”

“Like um…” Spencer cleared his throat “Like isn’t the word I’d go for.” His tongue darted across his bottom lip as his eyes searched every part of you. Spencer was very clearly extremely turned on and it was driving you wild.

Before you had even a moment to make your next move, Spencer’s lips crashed against yours in another hungry kiss. One which was short lived as he broke away as he swept you from your feet into a bridal carry, heading in the direction of the bedroom.

~

Spencer all but threw you on the sheets, taking a moment to toe off his socks as he continued to take you all in, a hunger in his eyes you’d never seen before. It was almost as if he’d thought about this moment before, as if he’d fantasized about having you here in some similar fashion.

Just as he was about to move onto the bed you sat up and met him at the edge, taking hold of both his collars and kissing him hard. His hands went straight to your sides above your hips, letting his nails graze your skin as he played. You gave him a few moments of play before you pulled him onto the bed, turning him over onto his back as he fell so that you could climb on top of him. Spencer’s eyes searched up and down you for intention, wondering just what you had in mind but all the while his nails gripped the tops of your thighs. 

You smirked. Why not give him a little show?

Touching lightly, your fingers passed down his shirt to your inner thighs before moving up over the lace to your stomach as you let your head roll to the side. Biting your lip gently as you look down at him, you slid your hand gently over your breasts, squeezing lightly as they filled your palms and starting to rock your hips on his lap. The hunger in his eyes grew and the grip on your thigh pulsed as he squeezed and released with his nails with only a hint of pain. A grin spread across your lips as you felt his excitement beneath you, pressing against you and causing you to yearn for it also.

Finally, you gave in, unable to hold back yourself you leaned down to him, kissing his lips and undoing his shirt. The feel of his hands as they slid up to your sides and the feel of him pressing against you drove you on, undoing the next button and shifting to kiss down his neck. All you could hear was the gasps of his breath and the thumping of his heart as you continued on down, kissing his exposed chest and getting even more excited yourself. 

If you didn’t undo his belt when you did, you were sure he might burst from it himself but now he was in your hand, hot and hard. Spencer let out a slight moan as you gripped him, teasing your hand up his length as you shifted further down him, sliding down off the edge of the bed. As much as this was for him, it wasn’t without its enjoyment for you. Pulling his trousers further down you continued to tease with your hand, hovering your lips near his tip while moving your free hand down between your legs to play.

The heaviness of the gasp that came from his mouth as your lips finally glided over him and your hand mimicked down to his base was immense and the sound of it made you feel almost frustrated. You couldn’t help but play, the teasing was so much that anything less would have been almost torture. Using your hand along his thick length, your lips moved back up to kiss his tip before slipping over it once more, taking in all of his head and more. A hand moved into your hair, gripping lightly as his hips started to roll in time with your movement.

“Oh my God, Y/N. That’s… Mmmm….” Came his voice in a slur as he struggled to even find words. In response, you moved your lip up to his tip once again, placing your teeth gently on him before swirling your tongue around him and slipping your lips over him much deeper. His length caught you by surprise as you tried to take in as much of him as you could but your hand happily took the rest.

Moving back up to look at him, you let your hand work him for a few moments so you could move back up onto him. Spencer tried to sit up to meet you but you pushed him back with a single hand.

“Oh no, no, no. This is where I’m in control.” A smirk spread across your lips as you slid yourself up and down his length with rolls of your hips, feeling every inch of him rub against you. Reaching behind you, you released the clasp of your bra so that you could remove it slowly, holding it out to arm’s length before dropping it to the floor. “Merry Christmas, Spence.”

With that, you moved your hands down, pulling your lace underwear to the side with one hand and guiding him to you with the other so that you could slowly lower onto him. The feeling forced your eyes closed with a gasp which you heard reciprocated from him too as you took him half in. His thickness made your toes curl and your nails dig into his chest as you pressed down further onto him, taking him deeper inside.  
A heavy breath escaped you, practically forcing its way out as you started to move up and down him in a rhythm, being pressed further down by the hands clasped to your hips. 

You wanted to give him a show, let him watch your breasts as they bounced and look into your eyes knowing what you were doing to him but the feeling had become so intense that you just wanted his body tight against yours. Moving down to kiss him one more, you enabled him to bring up his knees and push up into you, sliding all of him inside you and making you whimper.

“Oh God…” The words almost fell out of your mouth as you held onto his upper arms tightly, still sliding yourself up and down him as much as you could but the heat of your bodies locked together in such away was almost as much as you could bare.

Suddenly, Spencer gained other ideas. He shifted your weight with the hands on your sides and rolled you over so that he lay between you legs, pulling your knees up as high as he could and pushing deep inside. From here he was able to gain pace, thrusting harder and faster while his eyes met yours, looking into you as he held himself up by your knees. Eventually you had no choice but to let your hands slide into your hair as your head and eyes rolled back, exposing your neck to him and letting him kiss the soft skin, dragging his teeth down to your shoulder.

It felt like a need. You needed him to be deeper, you needed him entwined in you so much as humanly possible and he was not disappointing. Each pounding motion brought a heat from deep within you, like an ecstasy that was building and building, ready to burst from you and you never wanted it to stop.

“Mmmm,Y/N... fuck…” He gasped between sharp breaths, his words bringing you ever closer as he enjoyed your body and you enjoyed every inch of his, letting out little whimpers with each sharpening breath. It was happening. You could feel yourself building more and more with each motion but it was his bite that pushed you over. His teeth pressed into you shoulder hard but not hard enough to break skin and the pain sent a wave of absolute physical bliss, causing you to grab at him and cry out.

“Oh my… Mmm, Spencer… Oh fuck!” Every muscle in your body seemed to want to tighten as you shuddered from the pleasure of it all, gripping him deep inside you, making yourself tighter on him.

Spencer’s mouth on your shoulder bit down a little harder as he seemed to push in even harder and faster, gripping your knees and digging in his nails, all of which seemed to prolong your high and squeeze against him even tighter. Finally, you felt him explode from within you and his entire body tensed on you while somehow still pushing into you. He tried to stifle his cry but all he managed to do was moan loudly then gasp hard before slowing to a shudder on top of you.

The pair of you lay there, panting and unable to move but neither of you cared. If you’d had it your way, Spencer would have stayed inside you, as close as he could be but he raised away slightly to look at you with a broad smile. Smiling back you couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, looking into his eyes with a warmth. 

As he released your knees he moved to the side a little, giving one last, tiny burst of pleasure as he slipped from inside you. Turning to look at him wordlessly laying beside you, you smiled again, wrapping a leg over his and pulling yourself onto his shoulder to kiss him again. 

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” He said finally, kissing your forehead and pulling you close on his chest. This was going to be the longest and the best Christmas Eve night you’d ever had and all because you’d dared to be his gift, all wrapped in red.


End file.
